


Ghost'ed

by BinaryStars3



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, I apologize for writing, Lots of Cursing, Rey Taunts A Ghost, happy fall ya'll, no seriously I apologize for ever opening up a word document, should have posted this on halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryStars3/pseuds/BinaryStars3
Summary: Finn and Rey are a ghost hunting duo, Finn is the believer and Rey is the skeptic.Ben is just the guy behind the camera.-------------------------------A HORRIFIC short story that is honestly more crack-fic than actual substance.Fall-fueled-i've-been-watching-ghost-hunters-all-day-MONSTROSITYI shouldn't have published this, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Ghost'ed

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I KNOW I PROMISED BIG THINGS AND THEY'RE COMING.
> 
> but for now, have this piece of... 
> 
> Look, I don't know what this is. Is it good? no. is it mine? absolutely.
> 
> Please enjoy my fall fueled ravings, I wrote and edited this in one day. It really, truly, is not my best work. But it helped me get through some bad writers block today, so I hope you enjoy the fruits of my agonies. 
> 
> Happy fall, ya'll.
> 
> EDIT: okay I fixed it a little, I feel better about it ngl

As the camera man for a ghost hunting show, for the past five years of his life, you would think that there are few places on planet earth that Ben Solo can’t stand. Places that send shivers up his spine, and make him feel uneasy in all the worst senses of the word. Places that he actually regrets visiting, that have made him rethink his entire life path from graduation to the single moment he is currently residing in.

Well, an outdated, rusty, collapsing _shitshow_ of a psych ward might just top the list right now. An unknown number of deaths and horrific urban legends surround this old place. He had a bad feeling about this whole night from the moment he got the email from Poe with an attached set of plane tickets, and with every passing second they spend here Ben is feeling verifiably _creeped out_ by the whole experience.

Which makes it kind of terrifying when Rey, his beautiful wife, tells him she gets the same feeling.

Because _nothing_ phases Rey Solo.

“I… don’t feel great.” She admits, shining her flashlight around the attic her and her co-star Finn are exploring. The two have been best friends since before Ben met them, Finn the ever-terrified believer and Rey the stone-cold skeptic. They make for a great comedy duo, and even better ghost hunters. They're the perfect match for this weird, niche genre of television.

She sets a hand on her hip, humming as she purses her lips and turns to Finn with narrowed eyes.

“Why are we here again?” He asks, drawing his jacket tighter around his body as he moves closer to her. “Why did we agree to do this? Why did Poe make us do this again?”

Rey kicks him in the leg, as he yelps and looks at their dark surroundings with a groan. They’re here because it was Poe’s dumbfuck idea to explore this place for the yearly halloween special. “It’ll be fun!” He said, “It’s just a bunch of rumors!” he said.

“You’ll be fine! It’s not like it’s actually haunted, or anything. Right?” he said.

Not that Ben hasn’t seen weird shit in his time with this crew, but this is just a bad idea. He knows this is a bad idea. He can _feel_ that this is a bad idea.

Another shiver goes down his spine, as something creaks down the hallway.

“Footsteps?” Finn hums a little too eagerly, as Ben dramatically whips the camera around. Of course he doesn’t catch anything, because he never does, but those were _definitely_ footsteps. He definitely just heard footsteps.

Jesus Christ, this place is awful.

Rey sighs, quietly crossing her arms as Ben keeps his camera focused down the hallway. He silently directs Jannah and Kaydel, the former on camera and the latter on sound, to keep the focus on their stars as he bumps up his night vision.

“It’s probably just old building noises, you know?” Rey hums, shrugging. She doesn’t sound entirely convinced herself, if Ben is honest. “Oh ghost friends! Come and talk to us! We’re here to play with you!”

“ _Rey fucking stop-_ “

“Oh ghosties! Haunt me with your spooky noises! I want to be haunted by you!”

Ben smiles, as their EMF recorders start buzzing in response. The one in Rey’s hand, more specifically, whistles and vibrates at near alarming speeds.

He brings the camera back around, getting a tight zoom on the device as Finn mutters a quiet, “Oh no” and Rey makes a high pitched hum.

They just stand there, letting the device go off in her hand for the camera. Oh, okay then. Great, cool. Turns out the thing actually does work.

Ben has never seen it go off like this before, and he's had to figure out how to _fake_ the damn thing.

That just makes him feel _so_ much better about this very, very bad situation. Really makes him _excited_ to spend the next couple hours stuck in this drafty attic trying to talk to potential demons.

She takes a deep breath, setting the data logger she’s holding in her other hand down on the ground a little ways away before returning back to Finns side. Ben knows she’s convinced it’s just randomized beeping, triggered by micro shifts in the ground below them or something, but nothing quite prepares him for the way it always goes off in response to questions. Like it actually does work or something. Creepy, creepy as can be. Makes him feel all sweaty when they do this part.

“Uh, is anybody with us here tonight?” Finn calls, clearing his throat before rubbing his hands together with a heavy exhale. “You can talk to us by interacting with the box, if you touch it it’ll-“

It beeps, loud and clear, as Rey uncharacteristically stiffens. She disappears somewhere to Bens right, as he keeps the focus on Finn and the data logger. Why does he feel like she’s about to play a prank on him? Why does he feel like something is about to happen entirely out of his control?

“My name is Finn, I’m here with my friend Rey. We were hoping-“

It beeps again, as Finn all but shakes in his boots. They _never_ get responses this clear, holy shit. This is going to look _very_ good on camera.

He turns back to Ben, pulling a terrified face before facing the box again. He makes sure everything is in frame, Kaydel running forward to place a GoPro in front of the box before Finn continues his questioning.

“Uh, we were hoping-“

“Guys, I’m _really_ not feeling good.” Rey interrupts, Jannah panning her camera down as Ben keeps his shot focused on Finn and the data logger. It goes off again, as Finn jumps and takes a step back from the rapidly beeping machine.

He asks it another question, although Ben isn't listening, and it goes off twice more as he watches Rey. What is she doing? Is she acting right now? What kind of joke is she playing on them?

He thought they had a “no pain” policy when it came to jokes, is she actually hurt? Should he be concerned?

Why does everything feel _static-y?_

She’s crouched down on the floor, staring at the rotting floorboards that he's half convinced are about to give way as she clutches her stomach and groans. “Woah, I feel ill, like really ill. I think I’m gonna puke. I don’t- I think I need to get out of here guys. Is anybody else cold? Like, weirdly cold?”

Ben nervously balances his camera between his hands, as Jannah crouches down next to Rey to get the shot. She looks awful, for someone normally cracking jokes and taunting ghosts at this stage of the hunt. “You alright?” Finn hums, as Rey shakes her head back and forth.

Bens heart pounds, because this is highly unusual behavior for Rey. If she thinks this is _funny-_

“No, I-I feel like my head is being squeezed. I really don’t feel good guys, I think we need to leave. Like, now. I don’t- I don’t know-”

Ben deliberates for a moment, as Finn turns off his ringing handheld EMF and nods.

He hears footsteps again, and Ben makes a decision.

They’re not sticking around to see what happens next.

“Finn, you take the camera. I’ve got Rey.” He grumbles, stepping forwards and quickly passing his equipment off to Finn as the data logger beeps again. Luckily they’re all trained in how to film, they all know what to do and how to take care of the equipment, but Bens focus is mostly on Rey right now. In making sure she’s okay.

His previous decision to stay off camera be damned, Rey is either actually in trouble or she took acting classes in her free time, and he knows one of those hasn’t been in her schedule at any point in their relationship.

God, he can’t believe this is actually happening.

“Hey, you okay?” He quietly asks, crouching down next to her as Kaydel and Finn gather the rest of the equipment. She nods, eyes closed as Ben grabs her face. He swears something _brushes_ across the back of his neck as he reaches out and rubs his thumb over her cheek, and he really tries not to panic for her sake.

_What the fuck is happening right now?_

She smiles at him, although he can see that it doesn’t quite reach her eyes as she looks up at him in a haze. “If I puke on you, you’re not gonna break up with me, right?”

Ah, there she is. His lovely, nauseous girl.

He snorts, grabbing her hands and slowly pulling her back up onto her feet. She groans as he opts to just pick her up when she sways a little, pulling her into his arms and tucking her against his chest with a groan. If she pukes, it’s his fault for not veto-ing Poe sooner on getting them to this location.

What the fuck is happening? What the hell did they get themselves into with this? They have _never_ had someone get visibly sick on set, besides the time Rey brought a bucket of pigs blood to that one hotel and Finn threw up out the back window-

He feels it too, whatever is up here wants them out, _now_. He’ll listen, just this once, they’ve officially made a believer out of him for tonight.

Then again, they did just threaten his _wife._

Jannah continues to film, as he motions to the staircase with his head. “I’m taking her outside to grab some air, Jannah is with me. Kay, Finn, if you want to continue-“

Something else creaks, and the group goes dead silent as a low whistle sounds throughout the house. It’s probably just the wind, but-

Ben swears something moves down the hallway, he would fucking bet his life that something just walked across the hallway.

_What the fuck?_

“Oh _hell_ no.” Finn hums, following Ben as he hightails it out the door and down the back stairs. Yeah, fuck this whole building. Fuck Poe, fuck ghosts, fuck this job-

He tries to ignore the goosebumps on his arms, and the distinct feeling that they aren’t alone, as he books it down to the bottom story. Rey simply clings onto his chest the entire way down the squeaking and creaking steps, as she speaks to the camera and Ben just tries not to drop her or go flying down the stairs himself. He’s being actually haunted by actual ghosts, this is _not_ what he signed up for when he got brought on to help direct and film a comedy ghost hunting show. It was supposed to be all shits and giggles! Not actual fucking _ghosts!_

Ben was not emotionally prepared for this, despite the fact he really should have been.

Finn asks her a question, as she speaks over Bens shoulder. Always for the content, always living for the camera. Even in a relative emergency, they have to get the shot.

Because there is no way in the living hell his crew is _ever_ walking inside this building again. You could not beg Ben Solo to spend more than three more seconds in this dilapidated estate right now.

“Uh, it was like something went _through_ me. Then my stomach and back started hurting, and It was like something was _forcing_ the sides of my head together.” She sighs, as Ben carefully avoids a chink in the carpet. “I don’t know, guys, that was weird. I didn’t like that. I don’t like this place, I think we need to go home. I’m getting major ‘get out’ vibes right now, y'know?”

Ben soothingly pats her shoulder, because this is not normal behavior for her. Rey is never the first person to ask to go home. If anything, he has to drag her back to the hotel 50% of the time. She doesn't know when to _stop_ usually.

Finn agrees, a couple steps behind them. “Yeah, we already did a couple hours and things are only getting more intense. And I don’t even want to think about what we just saw, or talk about it ever again. Can we call it a night? Head back to the hotel?”

“Fine by me!” Ben calls back over his shoulder, Rey wrapping her arms around his neck as he huffs.

The group goes quiet again, because whatever Ben says goes. And considering he’s normally the one pushing for more content when Rey isn’t, just a couple more minutes or a final shot-

Yeah, this is by far the worst night they’ve had while working on this show.

Ben needs to fucking _quit_ , that’s what he needs to do.

He groans as they get to the bottom story, setting Rey down as he opens the door. “Alright, everybody out.” He grunts, pointing to the unlit streetlights outside the house. No ghost hunter left behind, and all that. First one in, first one out. Ben is keeping this whole show on the road.

Stopping his crew from getting fucking possessed, apparently.

Finn happily skips out to the porch, filming all the way as Jannah and Kaydel follow into the moonlight. Ben keeps an arm around Rey as he closes the door behind them, goosebumps still running along his arms as she clings onto his bicep. He will be _happy_ to say goodbye to this place, all things considered. This was an _awful_ idea. He can't believe Poe actually got them to stay in a real life haunted house, and not some weird urban legend location.

Rey waits until they get to the lawn before making any move to leave his side, letting Ben pick up his camera again as Finn uneasily shuffles next to her for their certainly hurried closing statements. Everybody is ready to leave by the looks of it, and they're all ready to not discuss tonight until they have to hit the editing table in the morning. “I don’t like having my back to that place.” Finn hums, as Rey crosses her arms and looks over her shoulder.

Ben waits for a retort that never comes. Something about Finn being a scardy-cat, maybe. About how ghosts aren’t real, and how he needs to grow up.

“I fucking hate this building, and all of it’s ghosts.” She whispers, casually rubbing her face as Finn explodes into laughter next to her. He laughs at the fact that this is the first time she’s ever actually admitted to _acknowledging_ that a ghost _could_ exist.

Ben sets his camera on his shoulder, chewing his cheek as he tries not to smile.

Yeah, you know what? Fuck ghosts. And fuck Poe Dameron for making Ben _believe_ in ghosts. Bastard needs to actually come on set one of these days, see what Ben does for his production company and all that. Maybe bring a ghost home to him, make him see what the hell Ben goes through on a daily basis for this show and these people. Make him go through what Ben has gone through tonight, five years of bullshit and nothing and one night of _violent_ haunting.

God, he can’t believe he just _saw a fucking ghost_ and they didn’t get it on camera. What a missed opportunity.

Rey goes into detail explaining what the hell just happened to her as Ben adjusts the lights on his equipment to better get everybody in frame, Finn making a show of shuddering and dramatically sighing from his place next to her as she freaks out and looks into the camera that Ben is holding. She gestures to the whole house with her arms, eyes wide as she goes all pale in the face and desperately tries to recount how awful it felt to have something, like, go _through_ her body.

His eyes meet hers a couple times over the top of the lense, as she grins, and Ben realizes his heart is fucking pounding out of his chest as it all settles in.

God, he can’t believe Rey just taunted a ghost and _got away with it_.

He is never letting this woman on location again without a strict discussion about _maybe not bullying the ghosts anymore, sweetheart_. Because he’d like her to live to her next birthday, thank you very much.

Holy shit, Ben just saw a fucking ghost.

He laughs as she groans into her hands and squats down on the wet lawn, Finn cackling from his place next to her about finally not looking like he’s insane. Finally being proven _right_ about one thing in his life.

This fucking job, man. Ben can’t believe this is his fucking _job_.

What a night.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF, how we feelin'? Spooked out? Extra scary?
> 
> Pumpkin spice'd up?
> 
> I'm going to be real honest, I've been watching ghost hunters all day and it made me laugh. It made me laugh so much, I had the mental picture of Ben picking Rey up and just hauling ass out of a haunted mansion, and I just had to write something around that. Therefore, this pile of...
> 
> I won't call it shit, but you know. You Know. I know you know.
> 
> But it provided me some much needed escapism from a very bad week and an even worse weekend, and I hope this provides you with the same comfort. Stay safe out there, ya'll, and take care of your own mental health this week. I love you so very much, and I hope this isn't so embarrassing I have to take it down in the morning. 
> 
> ❤️ - B (thank god for anonymity, huh ;) )


End file.
